dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunting
Bunting is an aristocrat and an art dealer involved in the mission House of Pleasure. He is located in the Silver Room of the Golden Cat pleasure house, and plays a part in the non-lethal elimination for the mission. Under certain circumstances, he can make a brief appearance in the mission Lady Boyle's Last Party. Biography Bunting is a wealthy art dealer by trade, having managed to accumulate three Sokolov Paintings by 1837, as well as a number of other artworks. During the events of Dishonored, he is holding an exhibition of Tyvian burial urns. Among his aristocratic acquaintances are the Brimsleys. With them, he once participated in a ritual worshiping the Outsider. He was also consulted by the Pendleton twins, Morgan and Custis, about the value of their inheritance. For unknown reasons, he lied about it, telling them it was worthless, whereas it was actually worth hundreds of thousands. Shortly before the events of Dishonored, Bunting dismissed all his servants. Somehow, one of them managed to keep the key to his house, and will give it to Corvo Attano as a thank you for saving her from two City Watch Guards. The day before the mission House of Pleasure, Madame Prudence personally wrote a letter to Bunting, telling him that the Golden Cat is about to re-open and inviting him along, an invitation that Bunting gladly accepted. ''Dishonored'' When Corvo enters the Silver Room at the Golden Cat, Bunting, blindfolded and strapped into an electric chair, assumes that Corvo is one of the Golden Cat's courtesans. As Corvo panders to his kinks and electrocutes him several times, Bunting divulges secrets about the Pendleton twins and their fortune. If electrocuted after saying the assigned safe word, he becomes furious. If he is electrocuted again, he realizes that Corvo is not his assigned courtesan, and asks what he wants. Bunting will then freely reveal the combination to his safe. Bunting's safe is in his house, which is located along John Clavering Boulevard in the Distillery District. Choosing to shock him yet again will make Bunting hysterical, revealing the secret of the Brismleys and the Outsider. Administering the final shock renders him unconscious, but does not kill him. Bunting was also invited to Lady Boyle's party, the invitation to which can be found in his safe. If Corvo chooses to steal the invitation for use during the mission Lady Boyle's Last Party, he can find Bunting outside the party, unable to gain access. Corvo can hand the invitation to the Officer assigned to the entrance, who will allow "Bunting" to enter and inform him that someone was trying to impersonate him. Trivia *A note from Slackjaw reveals that the Bottle Street Gang has been after the combination to Bunting's safe for some time. Members of the gang can be found in his house, attempting to break into the safe while he is away. *Bunting comments on how Corvo's footsteps sound louder than he was expecting, even if Corvo was crouching at the time. *If Corvo interacts with Bunting after gaining the information he needs, Bunting will call Corvo a bitch, implying that he still believes Corvo to be a courtesan. This cannot be true, as Corvo has spoken to Bunting by this point in a voice clearly not that of a woman. *Bunting and Pratchett share the same character model. *If Corvo steals Bunting's invitation, the art dealer can be seen outside the main door to the Boyle Mansion, but will be unresponsive when activated. He appears in a typical suit rather than a costume, presumably to compensate for the loss of his invitation. *Bunting's safe word is "retribution". *The Tyvian burial urns exhibition was also held in Karnaca during or prior to 1852. The same banners found in front of his apartment can be seen in Upper Cyria District. Gallery screen04 bunting.jpg|Bunting in the Silver Room. Bunting.png|Bunting waiting at the Golden Cat. bunting1.png|Bunting while being shocked. bunting01.png|Bunting outside the Boyle Mansion. Art dealers apt.png|Bunting's residence. ru:Бантинг it:Bunting zh:邦廷 Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Minor Characters Category:Dishonored Characters